


Brown hair dark eyes

by DarkFevers



Series: A princes' story [2]
Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFevers/pseuds/DarkFevers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonina becomes jealous when her boyfriend is interested in Cinderella..;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a dirty dress

**Author's Note:**

> If you see mistakes, please tell me!

‘Hey,’ he said. His voice was soft, and his expression was friendly, but Cinderella wasn’t interested. Her heart was already stolen by another man. She ignored the guest of Antonina and kept her eyes on the ground she was cleaning.

‘I’m sorry, I’m busy right now.’ Cinderella felt his shock. She wondered if she had a bit of a problem since she had rejected an older man. ‘If I don’t clean this, Antonina will be very mad…’

‘She’s always mad,’ he groaned. Cinderella looked up and she saw in that blue eyes that the man wasn’t someone who gave up easily. She twinkled. A cold feeling exuded her heart.

 _Have faith, princes!_ Those words fell whispering in the little room, every night Cinderella went to bed. This evening she was exhausted and afraid. So the words that the fairy had left were welcome.

‘Waah!’ All of the sudden a shade took her hand. ‘Chris?’

‘Shh…’ He pressed a warm finger against her lips. And abruptly her breath reached a moment of malfunctioning. He went on, didn't feel how her breath went on the blink. ‘Antonina, she doesn’t know…’

‘…you’re here,’ Cinderella's voice was a soft whisper as her lips moved against his fingers. ‘What do you want? Antonina is pretty. Her hair is blond like the sun, and her eyes blue as the sea. So, Chris, what do you want from me?’

‘I want…’ He seemed to seek for words but didn’t find them. Cinderella looked in his beautiful blue eyes and discovered his soft lips, when Chris bent and kissed her.

‘No,’ she screamed, but it was already too late.

‘You don’t have to work for me,’ Chris said. ‘You’ll just have to love me.’

Cinderella pushed him away, there were tears in her eyes. ‘I can’t. My heart belongs to another man.’

‘Who, give me a name, and maybe I’ll understand!’

‘CHRIS?!’

Cinderella recognized the hysterical voice of her stepsister. ‘Go,’ she whispered.

Chris left her, but not without first blinking. A sad look conquered his face.

 

The next day Cinderella woke up with a nice melody nearby. She opened her eyes and found the young woman with the wings laying next to her. As always she wore nothing but blossom to disguise her venereal areas. Cinderella'd seen them the first time they met. She still can see the curly pubic hair, and the soft looking nipple, that were almost as black as her eyes. Those black eyes seemed to mock with her at this moment, while the woman sang with a sweet mouth. Cinderella looked to the wing that lay softly upon her, and she understood why she had slept so peacefully.

‘Good morning,’ she murmured.

The woman stopped her dark melody. ‘Good morning. The prince is giving a party the day after tomorrow, and you are invited.’

‘Me?’ Cinderella could not believe her ears.

‘Well,’ the woman said, ‘actually every lady in the village.’

‘O.’

Cinderella wanted to ask what she should wear, but the woman had already disappeared…

 _Don’t fall in love with two men, honey, because faith doesn’t work like that,_ a voice whispered.

 

Cinderella didn’t get her breakfast that morning. And not only she had to clean the house, after she did this, she also had to leave.

‘Wait,’ Antonina said, before Cinderella wanted to go. ‘Give that dress back.’

‘But it’s the only dress my mother gave me…’

Antonina threw an even dirtier dress Cinderella already wore. ‘We’ll see if you can fool men now.’

 

‘Cinderella!’

Cinderella looked up when a familiar voice named her. It was Eric, the amazing, charming, beautiful Eric. She smiled. ‘Eric.’

‘You remember my name,’ he said surprised. ‘What happened to you.’

Suddenly Cinderella saw herself in the mirror. And a wave of shame gushed through her body, she could feel tingles in the tops of her fingers. ‘I’m sorry,’ she murmured, conscious, and she walked away.

When Cinderella came home, the girls, who'd invited some friends, laughed when they saw her.

‘She’s so dirty, and ugly,' someone said. 'I don’t understand how that Chris sees something in her.’

'Trash, that's what I call it, ugly trash.'

'Did her mother look like this? Thank God she's dead!'

'Don't thank God! He didn't take her with him!'

'Of course not! God doesn't want such an ugly slut in his heaven.'

Laughs broke out of their sharp mouths.

The poor Cinderella ignored them and went to bed. But this time there were no whispering words waiting on her.

She was alone.


	2. Little fragments of girl and heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No girl can handle neglect.  
> No girl can handle so much pain.  
> Cinderella couldn't handle it,  
> and the day finally arrived on which she broke like a glass shoe.

Life is like a glass shoe. It’s strong enough to stand on, but put it in the wrong angle and it will break without mercy.

Cinderella broke. After all those years of pain, wherein she suffered from a lack a love. Not of loving, because Cinderella was more loving then every other creature on this world, but of being loved. She’d lost both of her parents a while ago, and ever since, she was forced to play housemaid. No, not a housemaid… a slave.

At least there were some lights in this darkness – where she was neglected and hated by the ones that used her the most. Of course there was the market, Eric and the others she met every day outside and the fairy.

But now the market was a living hell. Every day she had to walk around in filthy rags, that smelled like crap, and almost exposed her breasts. She had to put up with perverted looks, compassionateness that she didn’t and sometimes someone threw some money.

But now Eric always stared at her with those warm, brown eyes that attempted to unravel her situation. Cinderella tried to avoid him. Not only him. Everyone in the village. Deeply unhappy she ran across the streets. Her once so graceful steps had transformed into a heavy but hasty gait. She would fall in the middle of the street, because of the burden she felt on her shoulders.

But now the dark fairy with the huge, black wings Cinderella liked to lay on, was gone. Cinderella missed her words, her mocking eyes, the irony of her laughs. She missed the tingles in her belly that appeared the moment she let her eyes slide over the smooth, coloured skin and the curves of this fairy-like body. Day after day she wished for her angel to come, but as the weeks passed by, her hope fell down and splintered as it touched the solid ground of revoke.

The night that used to be an escape were now freezing and gruesome. No nightmare passed her by and in the morning she’d always wake up with her head full of flashing images of her parents dying, or her stepsisters burning her alive.

Her stepsisters. They hated her with a dreadful passion. Antonina liked to ruin her life in every aspect. She howled at the innocent Cinderella, things would accidently slit through her fingers when she stood at the top of the stairs and Cinderella was brushing the floor below, every time Cinderella would walk around with something fragile in her hands, Antonina would stretch out her thin legs so that her sister would cut herself in due to the sharp splinters, and injured by the harsh words of her stepmom. Darianna also pulled her weight. She searched for opportunities to hit Cinderella, and always got away with it. Her stepmom, who’d heard about Chris, approved of the behaviour of her daughters. More than twice she sent Cinderella away without any meal. After a while Cinderella didn’t get any meal, and she had to live on the little bites she'd get while preparing the dinner.

Cinderella didn’t just lose faith. She also lost health, and sanity. Her starved body full of bruises, scratches and cuts couldn’t handle the pain, and one day she when she fell down in the middle of the street again, she stayed there. Laying amongst the fragments of her heart.

All she could think of was how badly she wanted to die.

And she surely would have, if Eric – it must’ve been Eric – wouldn’t have  been there to glue the little fragments girl and heart together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would mean a lot if you left a comment. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story! ;)


End file.
